


Courage of Harmony

by Byrdhouse_Fanfics



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrdhouse_Fanfics/pseuds/Byrdhouse_Fanfics
Summary: Meet Json, an inventor that has big aspirations that most other ponies don't really take the time to think of. Still, that just gives him the courage to keep trying and inventing. This is why he was chosen to be the Element of Courage, and together with the other six Elements of Harmony, there's nothing that will come between him and his friends!





	1. Chapter 1

“BOOM!” Another failed test, another explosion. This pony, named Json and currently coughing and covered in soot, knew the feeling all too well.

“Ugh…well, back to square one…” He was currently performing a duty that he was enlisted for as part of the Summer Sun Celebration. The Celebration was tonight so Json knew that he had to work quickly and diligently. As he was preparing to start again, he heard something.

“Hello?”

“Oh, coming,” he shouted back as he dusted themself off and moved their lab goggles to their forehead. They were mostly soot-free but it was still in some places. As the pony went back up from their basement, they opened the door on the main floor of their home and saw a pony and a dragon.

“Oh, hello.” He gave kind of an awkward wave when saying this.

“Hello there. I’m Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike.” The pony nodded, knowing what their names were. “I was sent here to make sure you were prepared for the Summer Sun Celebration.”

“Oh, really? How did you know?”

“A pony named Rarity told us.” Spike was audibly sighing at that. “She said that you were doing ‘Part 2’ of Decorations?”

“Oh, yes! Come in.” Json allowed Twilight and Spike to come in, happy to have some guests. “Oh, where are my manners? My name is Json. Nice to meet you.”

“You as well. So what exactly are you preparing?”

“Well…” Json noticeably stuttered at this, since he wasn’t used to being asked about his inventions. “...it’s never exactly been  _ done _ before but-”

“Json?” Twilight interrupted him. “What is  _ this _ ?” She was referring to the saddlebag that was moving on its own. But the main weird thing about this bag was that…it had these…weird extensions on the end.

“Oh, he’s not an  _ it _ . He’s a  _ he _ . Twilight, Spike. This is Hoovey Helper. He’s my best friend/partner in creation. He’s…very special to me…”

“I see…”

“H.H.? Can you help our guests real quick?” The saddlebag saluted and went off as he explained what he was doing. “So we were trying to find a way to make a miniature Sun that could light up Town Hall after the Sun goes down. Our solution was to make a device that can take any round surface and make it as bright as the Sun. It’s done through the use of heating water to be super hot and ionizing its components: those components are then transferred onto a round surface, say…this ball.” Hoovey Helper held a ball. Twilight looked as if she understood though Spike looked a little confused.

“Basically,” she said, putting what he said in layman's terms, “You’re gonna make the water super hot, and transfer the energy onto this ball?”

“Yup! Well, not this  _ ball _ , obviously, but I wanted to use it on a larger one, you know? This ball is just for testing purposes. You know…you’re one of the few ponies that have actually visited me.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. It’s typically just me and H.H. in here. Many other ponies kinda…laugh off my ideas, saying they’ll never catch on…” His demeanor turned dour before returning upbeat. “But that just gives me more of a reason to just invent.”

“I see…” Json was about to do another test when a thought came to his mind. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you two consider me,” he said in a shy tone, “a friend?”

“Well…” She didn’t know how to tell him and was looking for an opportunity to change the subject…which came pretty soon.

“Okay, Sunmaker 2000. Test #46. H.H.?” Json lowered his lab goggles as H.H. activated the device, heating the water to a high degree, which caused it to quickly boil before it began to evaporate. Evaporating the water allowing it to be converted to gas, which was at the highest temperature.

“And now for the final phase…” Json was hoping that this device would work as he had to go through multiple tests and phases to make sure the machine worked properly. He pressed a button on it and a ray formed shooting the test ball that H.H. placed down. It was working so far with the ball rising and heating up…but then it started to morph a bit, signifying that it wasn’t working. Even Json turning the machine off didn’t work, which could mean only one thing.

“Well, it looks like you’re pretty busy so we’re just gonna head out…”

“Yeah, you better. I know what’s gonna come next…” Twilight and Spike rushed back up the stairs as Json watched the ball morph until…

“BOOM!” He coughed again, covered back in soot.

“Well H.H., looks like we need to really go back to the drawing board…” He patted H.H. on the bag, showing how depressed he felt that he still wasn’t able to fully do it. H.H. patted back, encouraging him to keep going. He  _ was _ going to get it to work. He just needed to make some changes…

* * *

Later that day…

* * *

Json and H.H. have been working all day to get the device working. The machines did explode most of the time, but they still kept going. Right now, it was about an hour and a half until the Summer Sun Celebration, and they were about to start another test of their device.

“Alright, Sunmaker 2000 Test #72…” The Sunmaker went through the same sequence as last time, boiling the water into a liquid form, evaporating it. Then Json pressed the button that caused a ray to shoot at the ball. To their surprise, it didn’t morph or blow up. In fact, it started to float. It floated and glowed yellow.

“H.H. You see this, buddy?” He looked just as surprised as Json as the ball floated and glowed, reflecting the qualities of the Sun. “It works! It really works!” Json was so overjoyed that he tightly hugged his friend. Now all they’ve got to do is bring the machine over to Town Hall. It was fairly medium-sized, and the best part is that there was still water available for the machine to use!

* * *

They managed to bring the machine into Town Hall and talk with the Mayor over the recent success.

“And you’re  _ certain _ it works perfectly?”

“We can assure you, Mayor, that this will work perfectly! So you do have a large ball, right?”

“Yes. Rarity made sure to hang it up and everything. Oh, by the way, Pinkie Pie stopped by, earlier.”

“Oh, did she?”

“Yeah, she said she’s throwing a party for the new mare and her dragon friend. Twilight Sparkle and Spike, I believe.”

“Oh, we know them! They came to our house earlier. They were checking on how we were doing. Still exploding at the time…”

“Oh, well, Pinkie told me to tell you to meet her at the Golden Oak Library ASAP.”

“Oh. Wait, did you say  _ party _ ?”

“Yes…? It’s Pinkie Pie.”

“Yes, of course…” Json twiddled his hoof a bit, falling back into his uncertainty again. At that moment, H.H. patted him on the back, giving him reassurance. “You’re right. I did promise myself I would try to get out more…”

* * *

After that moment of reassurance, Json and H.H., now back in his saddlebag, made a beeline for the library. It didn’t seem like Twilight or Spike were there so they were able to sneak in without anyone noticing. And surprise, surprise, Pinkie was there.

“Json! So glad you made it! Are you excited? Huh? Huh?”

“Hello, Pinkie. Nice to see you…still very hyper…”

“Great to see you too! Normally, you’re still in your house trying to invent things.”

“Well, I heard Twilight and Spike are going to be here and I did promise myself that I would try to get out more so…”

“Shh! They’re coming!” Pinkie shushed everypony as she grabbed Json and took them upstairs to hide from them. There were four other ponies upstairs aside from them, all of which he knew. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy were up there with him, making sure to keep quiet, as the door opened, revealing Twilight shoving Spike inside and slamming the door.

“Huh. Rude much?”

“ Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of  _ crazy _ ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?”

She turned the lights on, revealing the crowd of ponies waiting.

“Surprise!” Pinkie was the first to greet her, showing off her trademark hyperness. “Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?”

“Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be  _ quiet _ .”

“Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "Hello" and I was all *GASP*, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!” Twilight was pouring herself a drink in the midst of all of this. “And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!”

She showed Twilight the rest of the group, which included Json and H.H., who rushed right beside her. She looked shocked for a moment, turning to the group to reveal her looking like she just drank hot sauce.

“Are you all right, sugarcube?” Applejack’s question would be answered by her whistling and rushing up the stairs.

“Aww, she's so happy she's crying!” Json took a closer look at what she drank, revealing why she rushed.

“‘Hot sauce’.” Pinkie then proceeded to drink from the bottle, to the relative shock of most of the other ponies.

“What? It’s good!”

* * *

After the party…

* * *

After Twilight’s welcome party, it was time for the main event: the Summer Sun Celebration. The Sun has set, and Princess Celestia is preparing to bring forth a special sunrise to commemorate this special celebration. Json and H.H. themselves were prepared to use their Sunmaker 2000 to help light up Town Hall when the Sun rises, which is why they were off to the side, ready to fire the machine right when Princess Celestia is introduced. They began to start up the machine when Mayor Mare took center stage.

“Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!” A couple of cheers aside, she continued. “In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria…” The ball on the ceiling was in position and Json and H.H. prepared to work their magic. “...Princess Celestia!” At that moment, he activated the machine, sending a beam onto the ceiling ball. It glowed as bright as the Sun, meaning that it worked, but Json’s attention was fixated on the other piece of important detail…Princess Celestia was not there.

“Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!” Rarity went backstage to find out where she was, but to her surprise, she was gone. And everypony’s shock grew at the arrival of blue smoke. This smoke would then form a guest that was really quite distressed at not receiving an invitation.

“Well, this turned into quite the awkward moment…” Json made sure to stay near the machine as the smoke formed…Nightmare Moon…the corrupted form of Princess Luna.

“Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces.” Rainbow Dash, dashing up to her face, showed that she wasn’t gonna take anything from her.

“What did you do with our Princess?!” Applejack held her back some as Moon continued.

“Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?”

“Ooh, ooh, more guessing games!” Pinkie was still chippy despite the situation, catching the attention of everypony. “Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-” Applejack shushed her with some food as Moon started invading Fluttershy and Rarity’s personal spaces.

“Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?”

“I did,” said Twilight, standing up to her, somehow without fear. “And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!” Everypony gasped, wondering how  _ she _ knew of her return.

“Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.” Twilight gulped, as if she was remembering something… “Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last  _ forever _ !” Insert traditional maniacal laugh here.

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Elements of Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Moon's attack leads to Twilight Sparkle finding information on the Elements of Harmony. Tagged along by six other ponies, they much search through a dark forest for these Elements to put a stop to Nightmare Moon's reign.

Json couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Nightmare Moon, back to shine terror.

“Well H.H., things may be bad but there is  _ one _ bright side here: our machine didn’t explode!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Nightmare Moon. “You mean that machine that honors my  _ sister _ ?! Allow me to help with that…” Pegasus guards rushed up to her to try and seize her, but she conjured lightning bolts to swat them away…right before she made sure to send a bolt to Json and H.H.’s way.

“Me and my big mouth…” An explosion ensues the moment the machine is hit, blasting the two right out of Town Hall as Nightmare Moon exited stage left via the blue smoke she appeared from. He landed in a bush, eyes swirling. “And then the lights went out  _ all over the land _ !” H.H. snapped him back in reality in time to see Twilight and Spike dashing away.

“What do you think she’s up to?” Rainbow Dash’s voice startled him, making him jump. “Oh, sorry! Forgot you do that sometimes!”

“Nah, it’s alright. I do spend a lot of time in lonely self-thought…and to answer your question, I’m not sure. But Twilight going up against Moon like that…do you think there’s something off about her?”

“Well,  _ I _ think she might be a spy! How else could she have known and none of us have?”

“Well, she is studious…but come on, there are no such things as spies…” His eyes darted.

“Says the unicorn inventor.”

“Hey, spies and inventors are  _ different _ !”

“If you two are done debating,” said Applejack as the rest of the group stood behind them, “why don’t we just follow her? There’s probably a perfectly logical explanation for how she knew about this.”

* * *

The group followed Twilight and Spike back to the Library before creeping up to a window, seeing the former rapidly looking through all the books inside to find what she could on what she read about.

“Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?!”

That’s when Rainbow Dash dashed in. “And just what  _ are _ the Elements of Harmony? And how did  _ you _ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a  _ spy _ ?” 

H.H. had to use his hands to pull on her tail, getting her to back off a bit.

“Again, Rainbow Dash, pretty sure she’s  _ not _ a spy…though you still have to explain how  _ you _ knew about all this…” Json’s words, accompanied by the other ponies moving towards her, encouraged Twilight to speak her truth.

“I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!”

“‘The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide’,” announced Pinkie after a few seconds.

“How did you find that?!”

“It was under ‘E’!” Pinkie’s sing-song voice made Twilight chastise herself before reading what was in the book.

“There are seven Elements of Harmony, but only six are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty, and Courage. The seventh is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the six elements is the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. The castle is located in what is now…”

* * *

“...The Everfree Forest!” The group, now a little terrified, was now standing on the edges of the Everfree Forest, where the Elements were said to be last seen. Everypony knows this forest as the spookiest, most unnatural, and most terrifying one this side of Equestria.

“Whee! Let’s go!” Of course, Pinkie didn’t mind, but Twilight did.

“Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own.”

“No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple.” Everypony agreed as they started to go in. Twilight only sighed as she went in.

* * *

“So, none of you have been in here before?” Twilight’s question was answered with the same description given above: spooky, unnatural, and terrifying.

“Folks say it don’t work the same as Equestria.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nopony knows. You know why?” Despite Twilight trying to get her to stop, Rainbow continued. “‘Cause everypony who’s ever come in has never come  _ out _ !”

Her attempt to spook the others works, if not for the cliff suddenly giving out, causing everypony except Rainbow and Fluttershy to fall. The two pegasi then proceeded to fly down and save their friends, with Rainbow saving Pinkie, and Fluttershy saving Json and Rarity, with H.H. lifting her as they flew towards the ground.

“Wait, your, um, friend there can lift me like that?”

“Yup. Hoovey Helper is tougher than he looks…” Both he  _ and _ the titular bag were looking bashful as everypony noticed Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy carrying Twilight down.

“Sorry girls. I’m not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not really a lifter myself. H.H. definitely is though.” Applejack found a way to reach the bottom, allowing everypony to advance to the next leg of the journey.

* * *

“And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time.” Rainbow Dash loves to brag, and was never really…humble about it. Twilight got the message.

“Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta-” She was interrupted by a sight. Everypony recognized what it was: “A manticore!”

“We gotta get past him somehow…”

“Don’t you have any gadgets or something that could help?!”

“Hmm...maybe I do…” H.H. dug through the saddlebag he was in to try and find something while everypony else tried to fight the beast…and Fluttershy was trying to get everypony’s attention.

It wasn’t until she yelled that everypony stopped fighting. To their surprise, she just went up to him and calmed it down. Once the manticore stopped, he showed her why it was so angry: he had a thorn in his paw. Poor thing…

“This might hurt for  _ just _ a second…” She then pulled the thorn out with her teeth, making him roar for a second, before licking her. “Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are!” Everypony was shocked at how brave she was, given her typical personality. Once the manticore was calmed down, they advanced, with Twilight being curious about one thing.

“How did you know about the thorn?”

“I didn’t. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness.” Twilight smiles as she catches up to everypony else.

* * *

The next leg of their journey had them entering dark tree territory…

“My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck.” That was when they entered the said territory, with the moon being blocked. “Well, I didn't mean that literally.”

“That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it.” Everypony started murmuring as they bumped into each other since it’s so dark. Applejack then felt something on her hoof.

“Ugh. I think I stepped in somethin’…” Fluttershy screamed, seemingly at her. “What? It’s just mud.” Applejack turned and saw why she was screaming: trees in the form of demons…

Everypony was screaming at how creepy and scary the trees were. Well, everypony except Pinkie who made funny faces.

“Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!” Twilight tried to get her to run, but she couldn’t.

“Oh girls, don’t you see?” Music then started playing as Pinkie shared her secret.

_ When I was a little filly and the sun was going down… _

“Tell me she’s not…”

_ The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown… _

“Yup, she is.” Json knew of what Pinkie does.

_ I'd hide under my pillow _

_ From what I thought I saw _

_ But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way _

_ To deal with fears at all… _

“Then what is?”

_ She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall _

_ Learn to face your fears _

_ You'll see that they can't hurt you _

_ Just laugh to make them disappear." _

_ Ha! Ha! Ha! _

Her laugh worked. The laughs vanquished the fears! So Pinkie inspired everypony to do the same.

_ So, giggle at the ghostly _

_ Guffaw at the grossly _

_ Crack up at the creepy _

_ Whoop it up with the weepy _

_ Chortle at the kooky _

_ Snortle at the spooky _

_ And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... _

_ Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh! _

Everypony was on the ground laughing after that musical interlude.

* * *

Once they all calmed down, they continued on, coming across a raging river. Pinkie stopped the group as they all took note of the river.

“Looks like we’ve reached the next stage. How are we gonna cross  _ that _ ?”

They all started hearing sobbing, which would give them an idea of how and why the river is raging. One peak over a bush and they saw a large sea serpent, splashing about in sadness.

“Oh, what a world, what a  _ world _ !”

“Excuse me, sir,” said Twilight, getting his attention. “Why are you crying?”

“Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid!” The serpent wailed once more, this time unknowingly splashing the group.

“Oh, give me a break,” said Rainbow Dash, a little annoyed that his mustache is the reason for the raging river.

“That’s what all the fuss is about?”

“Why, of course it is,” said Rarity, answering Applejack’s question. “How  _ can _ you be so insensitive?” She then walked over to him. “Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales.”

“I know…”

“And your expertly coiffed mane.”

“Oh, I know, I  _ know _ .”

“Your fabulous manicure.”

“It’s so true!”

“All ruined without your beautiful mustache.”

“It’s true!  _ I’m hideous! _ ” The serpent’s despair made the white unicorn determined to help him.

“I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected.”

Rarity’s way of helping him was pulling off one of his scales, which made him wince, and lifting it up, which made Twilight a little confused.

“Rarity, what are you-” Her question was abruptly answered when Rarity cut off her own tail and hovered it to the serpent, using it as a replacement for his mustache. He’s ecstatic at this.

“My mustache! How wonderful!”

“You look smashing!”

“Oh, Rarity,” said Twilight, “your beautiful tail…” Rarity was generous enough to give it up, which caught Twilight’s attention.

“Oh, it’s fine dear. Short tails  _ are _ in this season. Besides, it’ll grow back.”

“So would the mustache.”

“Rainbow Dash’s comment aside, the others were now able to cross the river, with the serpent acting as a bridge for them to bounce on.

* * *

The ponies have trekked for about 10 episode minutes, but now, they can see it in the distance: the ruins of the Castle of the Two Sisters. Twilight exclaimed her excitement at finally making it, as did her friends.

“We’re almost there!” Twilight runs as the others followed suit, but there’s one thing that they didn’t count for: an untied bridge. Twilight almost fell off the side before catching herself.

“What is it with you and cliffs today,” quipped Applejack.

“Now what,” pondered Pinkie Pie, before Rainbow Dash reminds her of her wings. “Oh yeah.” She flew down and grabbed the other side of the rope bridge and then flew to the other side. Twilight noted how quickly she flew.

“Wow, I knew she could clear a whole sky in 10 seconds, but…”

“Yup,” said Json. “She’s actually one of the fastest ponies in town. She also happens to be one of the most helpful.”

“Really? No offense to her, but she seemed a bit…”

“Yeah, I know. She can be a bit of a bragger, but she’s good at what she does.”

“And the best part about her is,” said Fluttershy, “she can be very loyal when push comes to shove.”

Twilight paused in thought before noting how long Rainbow Dash is taking to tie the bridge.

“Rainbow? What’s taking so long?” She called out to see what she was doing before noticing a pack of pegasi in dark clothing. She puts the two and two together before gasping. “Oh no…Rainbow!” One of them notices and fogs the ravine to keep the group from interfering. “Don’t listen to them!”

“What’s going on,” asked Applejack.

“So everything that’s been going wrong during our journey…I think I have a pretty good idea of who’s doing this.”

‘You don’t mean…” Applejack stopped and saw Rainbow Dash flying across the now-tied bridge as the fog cleared and everypony cheered for her.

“See? I’d  _ never _ leave my friends hangin’.”

* * *

The ponies finally reached the inside of the ruined castle, seeing a large spire of six stone spheres centered around it.

“Come on, Twilight,” said Applejack. “Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?”

“The Elements of Harmony…we’ve found them.” The two pegasi and H.H. all went up to grab the stones, two for each of them, as Pinkie Pie counted the six stones.

“There’s only six!”

“Where’s the seventh?”

Twilight then recalls what the book said about the Elements: “When the six are present, a spark will cause the seventh Element to be revealed.”

“What the hay is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don’t know what will happen…”

* * *

The six other ponies stepped back and let Twilight try her idea. However, as she tried, a blue smoke sneaked into the room and circled the stones, something that did not go unnoticed by Twilight and the group.

“Wait, that’s not supposed to happen! There was supposed to be a spark!” Twilight’s growing fear was set as soon as the smoke reformed itself into Nightmare Moon.

“Aww, what’s the matter? Your little spark didn’t show?”

“Nightmare Moon…give back those Elements!”

“Oh, now why would I want to do that? Unless you actually  _ want _ me to stop my beautiful night…” She then cackled as she took the time to say some personal words. “You little pony was no closer to stopping me than you were at the Celebration! Face it:  _ you will never defeat me _ …” Those words did get to Twilight as Moon laughed and vanished with the Elements. The group saw all of this as Json walked over to Twilight, who was currently a little distraught.

“This whole journey was for nothing…”

There was nothing Json hated more than seeing someone give up so easily so he took the time to help her out, with H.H. consoling her.

“Twilight, look at me. We managed to face off against everything that she threw at us! Think about it: when she made the cliff give out, we got through it. When that manticore was angered, we got through it. When those trees gave us a fright, we got through it! When that serpent wailed through that river, we got through it! And when we came across that rope bridge, guess what?”

“We got through it.”

“We got through it! Now, I’m not sure how we are going to defeat Nightmare Moon. Heck, this is probably the first time  _ any _ of us have ever been in a situation like this, but you can be sure of one thing: we’re still gonna try!”

Twilight listened to his entire speech and realized something: he’s telling her to show courage despite the odds. And  _ that _ led to her having a realization as she gasped.

“You’re right! We can’t give up now! In fact, everypony, follow me!” Twilight dashes up the stairs, which led to everybody else following suit.

* * *

As they reached the top of the stairs, they saw Nightmare Moon standing upon broken shards of the six spheres.

“Sorry to burst your bubbles, but you’re all too late. Your precious elements are destroyed! Now you’ll never see your princess  _ or _ the sun! The night will last… _ forever _ !” Moon cackles at Twilight and the group as she only smirked.

“You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you’re wrong. The spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right  _ here _ !” The shards then glowed and began to hover, much to Moon’s confusion.

“What?”

“ _ Applejack _ , who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of… **honesty** !” Some of the shards grew orange and circled around her, to her surprise. 

“ _ Fluttershy _ , who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of… **kindness** !” The same happened to Fluttershy, only pink. 

“ _ Pinkie Pie _ , who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of… **laughter** !” She felt ecstatic as blue shards circled her. 

“ _ Rarity _ , who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of… **generosity** !” Purple shards circled around her. 

“ _ Rainbow Dash _ , who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of… **loyalty** !” Red shards circled around her as she was in flight.

“And last, but certainly not least,  _ Json _ , who inspired us all to face off against you despite the odds and your words, represents the spirit of… **courage** !” Green shards circled around him and H.H. as he looked proud at her for showing courage like that.

“The spirits of these six ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!”

“You still don't have the seventh Element! The spark didn't work!”

“Oh, but it  _ did _ ! A different kind of spark.” She turns to her friends for this part. “I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside  _ me _ when I realized that you all…are  _ my friends _ !” One final sphere appeared before the ponies and floated above Twilight. “You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the  _ spark _ , that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the seventh element: the element of… _ magic _ !”

All of the shards that floated around each of the other six ponies transformed into wearable necklaces, with the sphere that was floating above Twilight turning into a tiara. The power from all of them created a magic rainbow that circles around Nightmare Moon, causing her to scream in terror. The final blow was done by Twilight’s eyes glowing…

* * *

Everypony was now on the ground, a little banged up by what just happened.

“Ugh,” said Json, as everypony started to get back up. “Is everypony okay?”

“Oh, thank goodness,” said Rarity, seeing that her tail was back.

“Why Rarity,” said Fluttershy, “it’s so lovely.”

“I know! I’ll never part with it again!”

“No, your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark.”

Rarity noticed that her diamond-shaped necklace did indeed look like her cutie mark.

“Ooh! So does  _ yours _ !” All the ponies looked at their necklaces and saw that they indeed looked like their cutie marks, with Json’s necklace taking the form of a cog gear.

“Gee Twilight,” said Applejack. “I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship!”

“Indeed you do.” With the defeat of Nightmare Moon came the rise of the Sun, just a little while too late. And with this rise of the Sun came a figure that materialized in front of everypony. This figure was beloved by all of Equestria, being its ruler. This figure was Princess Celestia, whose presence prompted everypony to bow before her.

“Princess Celestia!” Twilight, however, dashes over to hug her, as Json admittedly looked a little confused.

“Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it.”

“I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well.”

Princess Celestia walked over to another pony that was lying on the ground, weakened.

“Princess Luna!” She immediately looks nervous. “It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister.”

“Sister?!” Everypony was taken back by this specific development.

“Will you accept my friendship?” Celestia’s question had everypony on the edge of their hooves until…

“I’m so sorry!” Princess Luna snuggles her in regret. “I missed you so much, big sister!”

“I missed you, too.”

The sight of the two sisters reuniting was enough to make Pinkie cry…for a few seconds.

“Hey, you know what this calls for?”

* * *

“A party!” The Summer Sun Celebration is finally taking place, with everypony gathered in the Town Center just in time for the two Princesses to ride in on horse-drawn carriages. They were gathered to see Json and H.H. try their invention again…this time on a ball hanging in the middle of the Center,  _ and _ without the threat of a corrupted, eternal night-causing pony. The two bowed as the Princesses came up to them.

“Your highnesses.”

“Json. Hoovey Helper.” Princess Celestia knew exactly who the two were, though Princess Luna didn’t.

“Princess Luna. This is Json, the town’s resident scientist. And the saddlebag is named Hoover Helper.”

“Oh. Nice to meet you…two.” Luna did look a little awkward at the sight of a saddlebag that had, well, what is  _ not _ seen in Equestria, namely hands.

“Oh, it’s perfectly okay if you don’t feel comfortable. H.H. gets that a lot. Anyways, I am ready to start if you are.”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, here it goes.” The machine boils the water inside and evaporates it, prompting H.H. to press the large button to shoot out a ray at the large ball. The ball glowed as bright as the Sun as everypony oohed and stomped their hooves. Json, meanwhile, was happy that the machine worked and was very ecstatic, hopping around in excitement.

“It worked! It worked! It worked!” He got the attention of everypony close to him and blushed. “This was the first time since H.H. where one of my inventions worked.”

* * *

As he blushed while being praised, Princess Celestia saw Twilight Sparkle looking a little glum.

“Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?” Json and H.H. saw the two talking as they, along with his other friends, came over. 

“That’s just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them.” That was when Celestia got an idea as she had Spike take a note.

“‘I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville.’”

Everypony cheers now that the unicorn who previously didn’t see the point in making friends was now able to stay with her new friends.

“Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before!”

Twilight’s friends came over to hug her, with the camera pulling out, with the expectation that this was not going to be  _ exactly _ like-

“Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went [deep gasp] but I mean really-”

Sorry, Pinkie can be a bit chatty. Anyways, now it’s time to see how the Element of Courage will fare with a new friend and a new mission to fulfill his Element...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: So part of the reason why I was so nervous upon starting this was that I literally joined this fandom in February. I was one of those skeptics who decided to watch it since everyone was saying good things about it. I regret ever not watching this when this was on.
> 
> Anyway, I do have some idea of how the season will go, but the next episode will definitely be about a popular pony party that Json has reasons for going to. Keep a lookout for that.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	3. The Ticket Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Galloping Gala is coming, and Twilight has an extra ticket courtesy of Princess Celestia. But when everypony expresses a desire to go, who will she pick...?

Json and H.H. were walking through Ponyville, having just left the local marketplace.

“Look at this, H.H.! The market’s fresh today!” They just bought some food to keep Json replenished. Being in a lab for a long time makes a pony hungry, and he counts on different foods to keep himself up.

As he walked with H.H., who was beside him walking with his arms, he looked around the many ponies that inhabited Ponyville. There’s the trio of florist ponies, making sure the flowers are in top shape, the spa ponies doing some outdoor treatments…and Twilight and Spike, standing around like they’re on alert for something. They rush over there so they can say “Hi”, only now seeing Spike holding some golden tickets.

“Wait, don’t tell me…” He takes a good look at the tickets as Spike jumps, startled by his presence. “Are these tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?!” He takes on an ecstatic look.

“Wait,” said Spike, “you actually  _ like _ this sort of stuff?”

“Well, yeah! I always do love going to Canterlot, but the Gala is, like,  _ the _ event where many businessmares and stallions are going to be!”

“And given you’re a scientist…”

“It’s perfect to show off what I’ve built!”

* * *

Insert imagine spot here…

* * *

There is an image of Json at the Gala, showing off some inventions that he has been working on.

“Like imagine this, there’s plenty of mares and stallions that would be just curious to see what I’ve invented! And what I have to show them will really blow their minds! They would LOVE it! And once I start gaining momentum and supporters, I can start selling my inventions,  _ and _ use that profit towards inventing more, and more…and more. All culminating with my lifetime goal for Equestria!”

* * *

End imagine spot here…

* * *

“And what is that lifetime goal for Equestria,” asked Twilight.

“Well, I’m not sure if I should say anything for now since this whole story just began, but it is big. There’s also another reason why I wanted to go…”

“Oh, what’s that?”

“...some of Equestria’s best musicians are going to perform there! Especially… _ her _ …” He blushes as he remembers where he was and who was there. “But enough about me. So, if you haven’t asked anyone already, may I-”

“Ooooh, actually…”

“Hey!” As the two ponies talked, Spike felt the tickets being grabbed by someone. It was a bunny, who ran over to a nearby Fluttershy when he grabbed them.

“Oh, Angel, these are perfect!” She sees what the tickets were for as Json and Twilight were still talking.

“Well, I was  _ trying _ to tell everypony that I was going to make my decision later but-”

“Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else…”

“Wait,” said Json, a little surprised. “ _ You _ actually want to go to the Grand Galloping Gala? No offense, but you don’t really seem like that type of mare…”

“Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see…”

* * *

Insert imagine spot here…

* * *

There is an image of Fluttershy at a specific part of Canterlot’s Royal Castle.

“It's not so much the Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays, and pink flamingos!”

* * *

End imagine spot here…

* * *

Json could tell that she would want to go for the flora and fauna.

“Wow, Fluttershy. That sounds…beautiful?”

“Wait just a minute!” Rainbow Dash flies in, interrupting Json, apparently there for the same reason as he and Fluttershy.

“Rainbow Dash,” said an annoyed Twilight. “Were you following me?”

“No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody.”

“Wait just another minute.” Applejack comes onto the scene too, for reasons relating to Rainbow Dash.

“Applejack, were you following me too?”

“No. I was followin' this one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take my ticket.”

Rarity and Pinkie Pie also came along, accusing Applejack of claiming the ticket as hers.

“Um, pardon me, darling, but  _ your _ ticket?!” She then argues with her, with everypony aside from Twilight following suit. They kept arguing and arguing until Twilight got them all to stop.

“ _ QUIET _ !”

“And then I said, ‘Oatmeal? Are you  _ craz _ -?’ Oh.” Pinkie Pie’s comment aside, Twilight is very agitated at this point.

“Listen, there’s no use in arguing!”

“But Twilight-”

“Eh,” said Twilight, interrupting Rarity. “This is  _ my _ decision, and I’m gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can’t think straight with all this noise…” Her stomach rumbles. “…not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo.” Everypony walked away, with Json and H.H. going back to their home. “And don't worry, I'll figure this out…somehow.”

* * *

Json and H.H. are now back in their home, with Json thinking about who Twilight would pick. He was worried that he would not be able to go because he assumed that everypony else had their own good reasons for wanting to go. But he knew he had to try and go this year. He needed to get his inventions properly shown! That’s when he had an idea.

“H.H.? We still have that machine, right?”

* * *

A couple of moments later…

* * *

Json was working on his invention as he heard Twilight galloping outside his house. She seemed to be in a bit of a hurry so he went outside to try and talk to her.

“Twilight?” She screams a bit when she hears Json.

“Oh, sorry, it’s just, I’ve had to deal with  _ some _ ponies who can’t bear to wait!”

“You mean for-”

“Yes! First, Rainbow Dash tried to keep a part of the cloud open so I could eat, then Rarity tried to show off a design that she was planning on wearing,  _ and _ Applejack tried to offer a whole wagon of food!”

“Oh…” Json kinda understands where she is going. “...well, maybe you can come inside? I have something that I would like for you to test out.”

Twilight obliges and goes in, much to Json’s delight. She sits in the living room, noticing a machine lying on a table.

“Um, what’s that?”

“Oh, that’s just something I’ve been working on. It’s a winged contraption that you can strap around you,  _ and _ grant ponies flight! You know, like pegasi, except unicorns and Earth ponies can have the same feeling. The only troubles are a few kinks that need working out and…”

“Explosions,” asked Twilight in a deadpan tone.

“Well,  _ that _ and the fact that it can’t fly so close to the Sun. But at  _ night _ , it should be more effective!”

“Wait,” said Twilight, a little startled by his use of the word “night”. “Json…is there a particular reason why you’re showing me this?”

“Well, you’re one of my best friends. Why else?”

“Well, that’s what my  _ other _ friends said before…oh no. Don’t tell me you’re doing this for-”

“ _ NOT _ doing this for the ticket. I’m doing this because…well, yes, partly for the ticket but-”

“Come on! I’ve been pressured three times already! I didn’t think you would be the fourth!” She runs out of his home, making him sulk for a bit. H.H. then walks over to him and slaps him.

“Hey,” said Json, with H.H.’s response being crossing his arms. “Well, it’s not the  _ only _ reason why I showed her! I do see her as a friend!” H.H. was still crossing his arms, slowly making Json realize why he did so. “And I tried to take advantage of her to give me her ticket…not one of my best moments…” He sulks for a bit, with H.H. now comforting him over his mistake. “Yeah, you’re right. We do need to make it up to her. But how…”

H.H. grabs his hoof and drags him out the door.

“Okay, so I guess I’m following you now…”

* * *

H.H. and Json reach the Golden Oak Library, which was currently occupied by the rest of his friends baring Twilight and Spike.

“You guys feel the same way?”

“Eeyup,” said Applejack. “It wasn’t really right of us to be so…pushy like that.”

“Really? I knew you, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity were pushy with her as I was. But Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie? What part did you two-”

“Cleaned the library with my animal friends.”

“More blunt about my intentions…and  _ might _ have blabbed about the whole ticket thing to everypony in Ponyville…”

“Ah. When do you think she’ll be back?” As if on cue, Twilight and Spike teleport in, looking dazed.

“Ugh,” said Spike. “Warn me next time you're gonna do that.”

“I didn't even know it was gonna happen. Now quick, lock the doors!” They both lock the doors and turn off all the lights and candles…right as they noticed the other ponies upstairs, prompting Twilight to give out a frustrated scream.

“I can't decide, I just can't decide! It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!”

“Twilight,” said Json, the first to comfort her. “We didn’t realize just how frustrated and pressured we made you feel. You know what? I don’t think my inventions are really gonna attract everypony’s attention. I don’t want the ticket anymore.”

“Yeah,” said Applejack. “I don’t want the ticket anymore either. There’s always next year, right?”

“Me too,” said Fluttershy. “I feel just awful that I made  _ you _ feel so awful.”

“And me too,” said Pinkie Pie. “It's no fun upsetting your friends.”

“Twilight,” said Rarity, “it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did.”

The only pony left that had to apologize was Rainbow Dash…

“Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, I got the ticket, I got the ticket~!” ...who dialed back on her words after seeing her friends’ looks. “You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either.”

“We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you.”

“We’re sorry, Twilight.” Everyone’s simultaneous apology gave Twilight an idea.

“Spike, take down a note.”

* * *

_ Dear Princess Celestia, _

_ I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. _

_ This _ got the shock of everypony in the room.

_ If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either. _

“Twilight,” said Applejack, shocked. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now.” Spike sends the letter to Princess Celestia as Twilight’s friends were in shock that she declined the tickets.

“Twilight,” said Json, as H.H. put a comforting hand on Twilight’s shoulder. “You do know that you won’t get to the Gala too, right?”

“It's okay, Json. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me…so I would rather not go at all.” Everypony awed except for Spike, who was gagging for unassumed reasons, as Applejack would show.

“Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment. Oh, no offense.” She looks toward Json, who was unoffended.

“None taken,” said Json as Spike burped a letter and read it.

_ "My faithful student Twilight, _

_ Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" _ It was at that sentence when Spike pulled out… “Six tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!”

Everypony gasps as Twilight shows ecstasy.

“Now we can  _ all _ go!” Her stomach rumbles, giving Rarity the perfect idea to make up for how they acted earlier.

“Allow us to treat you to dinner.”

“Now  _ that _ is a great way to apologize!” Json agrees and so does Pinkie Pie. 

“And to celebrate! Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me!” Everypony then grabs a ticket and starts to make their way to Sugarcube Corner. As they walk, Applejack remembers to ask Json something.

“So what’s your reason for going to the Gala?”

“Mingling. You know, to help give my inventions the exposure they need.” He giggles as he remembers the  _ other _ reason for going, but before Applejack could comment, a bright green light and burp was heard from the library. A couple of moments later, Spike runs out giggling and holding a ticket, stopping when he sees Applejack and Json grinning and H.H. crossing his arms.

“I mean, gross, I have to go too?” He goes back to giggling while the two ponies caught up with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: I know it’s been, like, a month since I posted a chapter, but it’s funny how a national pandemic plus the ongoing breaking of our country can kinda derail a person’s creative thought process. But I just finished the entirety of the show, which inspired me to continue, because I just had a thought of what I could do when Season 9 rolls around. For now, I’m just gonna wait until Pony Life eventually comes on…
> 
> Anyways, this is one of those episodes that isn’t going to be entirely life-changing, but just provides more insight into the story and, in this case, Json. You know, like how every show provides exposition.
> 
> Now, I’m still coming up with ideas on the types of inventions he could show at the Gala, though I do have a couple of ideas, but again, the creative process is kinda lacking lately. But considering the types of inventions I want him to create, it shouldn’t be that hard.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	4. Dragonshy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mane Seven have to travel to see how to calm a dragon. This will go well...

Json and H.H. are sitting in the park, looking to try and take a diversion from their normal routine. On most days, they tend to stay within their home, trying to think of new ideas to create. However, with the Grand Galloping Gala coming up, they knew that they had to think hard about what they could show. So, in a change of pace, they decided to accompany their friends at the park, with the hope that they can come up with something that will impress the Canterlot ponies.

“Alright, so we gotta come up with at least one idea to help show off at the Gala.” Json and H.H. are sitting under a large tree. They are watching everypony enjoying this lovely day, hoping to find some inspiration. “Any ideas?” H.H. didn’t and gestured some symbols to indicate so. “Ugh. Well, don’t worry. We’ll think of something…”

“Think of what?” A female voice startles them, sending them up to a branch in the tree like a cat. They slowly climb back down once they see who it was. It was Lyra, the town’s  _ other _ resident nutjob.

“Oh, hi Lyra,” said Json, as H.H. gave a friendly wave. 

“Hi, Json. Hi, H.H…” She’s known for being a bit of a conspiracy theorist, with her main interest being in bipedal creatures that live a life not unlike the ponies. She always referred to them as “humans”, but everyone in town is always a little skeptical. Her interest in humans is partly why she knows Json and H.H., as the latter had hands, which Lyra claims the humans have. “So, what are you tryna think about…?”

“Just, you know, stuff to invent. Something’s coming up and I need something that can wow other ponies.”

“Well,” said Lyra, remembering a previous event, “you did make that Sun thing. Pretty sure more ponies are gonna view your work in a different light.” The two then began to walk over to a bench as they continued speaking.

“Not if they’ll explode though…”

“Ah,” Lyra then gets on the bench, sitting weirdly. “Well, I wouldn’t sweat about it too much. You’ll do fine. I mean, you did make H.H. there, right?”

“Well, you may have a point…” Lyra then sits down on a bench, lying backwards.

“Wow, you really love those ‘humans’, huh?”

“More than  _ any _ of my other studies! So much that I try to imitate as much of their mannerisms as possible!”

“Well, good luck with that, I guess…” Json and H.H. do have doubts, but still support her in any way, knowing that she supports their inventive habits.

“Listen up!” The voice of Twilight Sparkle grabs everypony’s attention, particularly Json and H.H. “Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria.” Everypony worries as she tries to keep everypony calm. “But don’t worry, I’ve just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that it is not coming from a fire.”

“Okay, I guess that makes it a little better…”

“It’s coming from a dragon.” Everypony gasps as Json and H.H. get the message that they, as well as their friends, are likely going to be needed.

* * *

Dragons. Large, scaly, winged creatures who live beyond Ponyville. Ponies and dragons have not had the… _ best _ relationship, to say the least. Heck, the only dragon that ponies have good relations with is Spike, and even then, he  _ does _ sometimes get looks from the more skeptical ponies.

When Princess Celestia got word of a dragon inhabiting a cave not far from Ponyville, she spread the message to Twilight and the town. Right now, she and her friends are at the library discussing the matter.

“What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?” Applejack’s question is answered with one response from Twilight.

“Sleeping.” Her friends are confused at this so she explains the situation further. “According to Princess Celestia, he’s napping. His snoring is what’s causing all this smoke.”

“Wow,” said Json, “I knew snoring can be a little difficult to deal with but this…”

“...is not healthy at all,” said Pinkie. “He should really see a doctor.”

“Well,” said Rarity, “ at least he’s not snoring fire. What are  _ we _ meant to do about it?”

“I’ll tell you what we’re meant to do,” said Rainbow Dash, as cocky as ever. Give him the boot!” She then throws some kicks that were swiftly caught by H.H. Twilight then continues when she’s done.

“We need to  _ encourage _ him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years.” Everyone shows shock that a cloud of smoke can last as long as a century. “All right everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour. Oh and Json? H.H.? I need you two to stay with me.”

“Alrighty.” The two follow her upstairs, leading Json to ask, “Why exactly did you want us to stay with you?”

“Well, I spend most of my time studying various subjects, including lands and creatures. You two spend most of your time working with calculations if I am not mistaken.”

“That  _ is _ true…”

“Well, between the three of us, we can come up with an effective plan for the journey to the cave and meeting with the dragon itself.”

“Ah, we see…” Json’s response was met with a thumbs up from H.H. Twilight then gets some paper and prepares to draw a plan.

“So, the dragon lives not far from Ponyville, but it will still take quite some time to reach the cave, since we would be likely traveling upward.”

“Mmhmm…” Json agrees and works with her, with H.H. drawing the path as they talk. “So there IS a path that goes around the mountain, but it would take a longer amount of time. Going up the slope of the mountain would be steep, but would save us some time.”

* * *

Twilight is impressed with how observant of the mountain map he is. She’s more impressed with the trail that H.H. drew from their conversation. Json reads it over to get a good idea of the mountain path.

“Yup, this is DEFINITELY the path we need! So, we probably should head back and make sure our lab is, you know, clean and stuff.”

“Oh, sure, go ahead! Just be sure to meet back at the Library in about 30 minutes, okay?”

H.H. gave a thumbs up as the two ran back to their lab to make sure it’s clean…and to find any inventions that they might want to try.

* * *

Later…

* * *

Luckily for them, there IS an item that they recently invented: it’s a device that is similar to their Sunmaker device in that it uses water. But the key difference here is that it heats it up, converting it to steam, which he can then use to blast out a cloud of the stuff. Another unique thing about this invention was that it was completely portable, as it fits into H.H.’s bag, making it easy for him to pull out for Json to use at a moment’s notice.

After they get what they need, they make their way back to the Library, where Twilight was relaying the mission plans to her friends.

“Me, Json, and H.H. mapped out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall.” Fluttershy murmurs a bit, going unnoticed by everypony else, including Twilight. “The dragon is in that cave at the very top.”

“Looks pretty cold up there,” says Applejack, with the other ponies in agreeance.

“You bet it is,” said Rainbow Dash. “The higher you go, the chillier it gets.”

“Good thing I brought my scarf.” Rarity pulls out said scarf, which Pinkie Pie admired with Rainbow Dash snarking.

“Oh yeah.  _ That’ll _ keep you nice and cozy.”

* * *

While all of this is going on, Fluttershy is trying to convince the other three, who are currently looking over their map and making sure everything’s right, that she doesn’t have to go.

“Um, excuse me, Twilight? Json? H.H.? I know you're all busy, but…”

“Uh-huh.” They kept discussing the map, not initially noticing Fluttershy.

“But if I could just have a second…”

“Uh-huh.”

“So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh! Good, I’ll stay here and-”

“Wait, what?!” Json finally snapped out and comprehended what she said. “But you have to come! You have a gift with animals, and the dragon happens to be an animal, so…”

“I don’t think I-”

“Oh, and don’t worry about your friends in the meadow. Spike’s got it covered while you’re gone.” Twilight points at Spike, who’s carrying some of said animals...who quickly scatter after Angel thumps on his head. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash pulled the three aside.

“Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down.”

“Oh come on. I mean, sure she’s a little afraid...but once we get going, she should loosen up a little.” Json says this as Fluttershy demonstrates being scared of her own shadow. “Anyways...everypony...move out!” Everypony dashes towards the mountain, carrying Fluttershy as she screams.

* * *

Sometime later…

* * *

The ponies make it to the side of the mountain that they now have to scale up on. This mountain is where the dragon made his domain, evidenced by his snoring. And of course, Fluttershy was the most nervous about this.

“It’s so…high.”

“Well, it  _ is _ a mountain,” said Rainbow Dash, preparing to fly up. “I’m gonna fly up there and check it out.” Applejack pulls her by the tail just as she was planning to fly up.

“Hold on now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers and all.” The athlete relented as almost everypony began to scale, with H.H. keeping himself and Json from falling backward as they climbed up.

“I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests.” Rarity decided to spout some dragon facts. “Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few!”

Pinkie Pie, then demonstrating her Element, did a little skit.

“‘Welcome to my cave, Rarity. Care for a diamond?” SHe then roars, making everyone chuckle. Except for Twilight.

“Girls! This is no laughing matter!”

“Eh,” said Json, “it was a little funny, gotta admit.” He’s greeted with a glare from Twilight, making him try to change the subject. “So, Fluttershy, you’re the animal expert. Any ideas on what the dragon will be like?” He’s met with silence, making him look back. “Fluttershy?” He spies her hiding in the bushes as everypony then looks back at her.

“Hey,” said an annoyed Rainbow Dash. “What are you waiting for? An invitation?”

“Oooh, I think I have one in my bag!” Pinkie Pie’s brief moment of randomness is almost passed over as Fluttershy shows her fear…

“It’s so...so...steep.”

“Well, it  _ is _ a cliff. You could just, oh I don’t know,  _ fly _ up there?”

* * *

Rainbow Dash’s comment reminds Fluttershy that she’s a pegasus as she tries to flap up to the group with Pinkie Pie cheering her on. However, one snore from the dragon makes her wings snap back down. Json just feels sorry for her, as he could guess why Fluttershy is so scared, and also because he also has a small fear that he’s not gonna disclose yet.

“Ugh,” said Twilight, a little annoyed. “We don’t have time for this!”

“Hey,” said Applejack, getting an idea, “on that map, do you find another path? Like, around the mountain?”

“We did but that would take a little longer why?”

“I’m gonna take her on the ‘around’ path.” Applejack takes the map from Twilight and jumps down to Fluttershy as Rainbow Dash was just as annoyed as Twilight.

“ _ Around _ the mountain! That’s gonna take them forever.” Her complaints go unheard as Applejack carries a scared Fluttershy through the around path.

* * *

A little while later…

* * *

Everypony is  _ still _ waiting for Applejack and Fluttershy to get back as they’re doing their own things. Pinkie Pie is consecutively beating Rarity at Tic-Tac-Toe while Json and H.H. are showing Twilight their steam invention.

“Then the water boils and evaporates into a gas form, which can then be shooted out.”

“And how would that help us with the dragon?”

Json lifted a hoof and then put it back down. “I...actually don’t have that big of a clue. We mean, the best we could think of is a form of distraction, you know?”

“I mean, I guess if we need to escape or…” Twilight stops and sees Applejack carrying Fluttershy, panting.

“We made it…”

“Told you it was gonna take them forever.” Rainbow Dash’s comment aside, everypony keeps moving, trying to make up for lost times.

Everypony comes up to a ledge, noticing the other side that they would have to jump to. While the rest of the group found it simple to jump to the other side, one did not.

“Why does it have to be so wide,” said Fluttershy.

“Come on Fluttershy,” said Twilight. “We should be much farther along by now.”

“You could just make a quick little leap,” said Json, trying to be supportive. However, a dragon snore keeps her from trying to leap.

“I don’t know…”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” said Pinkie Pie. “It’s just a hop, skip, and a jump. See?” She makes a hop, skip and a jump to demonstrate...and does it several more times.

* * *

_ It's not very far _

_ Just move your little rump _

_ You can make it if you try with a hop, skip and jump! _

_ A hop, skip and jump, _

_ Just move your little rump, _

_ A hop, skip and jump, _

_ A hop, skip and jump, _

_ A hop, skip and jump, _

_ A hop skip and jump, _

_ A hop skip and jump! _

* * *

Fluttershy seems to get the message as she prepares to make the jump.

“Okay. Here I go. A hop…”

“Yes, yes,” said Json, encouraging her. “You’ve got it.”

“A skip…”

“Just be sure not to look down.” Json facehoofs after saying that, just as Fluttershy looks down and holds onto the edges...as it turns out that the gap wasn’t even that big.

“I guess I forgot to jump.”

* * *

Further down the path…

* * *

“Let’s keep it down,” said Twilight to her friends. “According to the map, we’re entering an avalanche zone.” Json then took over for her.

“See, the thing about these types of zones is that the smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide. So ssshhhhh.” H.H. puts a finger up to Json’s nose to signify that they need to stay quiet, particularly Fluttershy, who tries to move along with the group, not making a sound...until Rainbow Dash unknowingly pushes past some leaves, causing a few to land right on Fluttershy’s flank.

“AVALA-” H.H. quickly got up from on top of Json and covered her mouth. The sound echoes through the territory, leading the other ponies to think that everything is fine...until they hear a rock slide coming down. It’s an avalanche, and everypony gets caught up in making sure they’re alright. Json and H.H. fall back and make sure everypony does the same, which they did, leading them to see that the path was now a mountain of dirt.

“Ugh,” said Json, rubbing his head a bit. “Is everypony okay?” Some, like Applejack and Twilight, were fine, but others, like Fluttershy and Rarity, were covered in dirt.

“Ugh,” said Rarity, shaking off the dust to an unfazed Pinkie. “This is why a girl always packs  _ extra _ accessories.” As she begins to search through her belongings and Rainbow Dash begins to criticize her for it, Fluttershy makes a quiet apology.

“Aw,” said Applejack, “no big whoop, sugarcube.”

“Yeah,” said Twilight, “we’ll just have to…climb over.”

* * *

One rock climb later…

* * *

They made it. After a long and a little difficult journey and really lengthy paragraphs, they have finally reached the dragon’s cave, as the group was now standing before a large cave where the giant made his domain. Twilight lays out the plan to the rest of the group.

She, Json, and Fluttershy will go in to persuade the dragon.

Rainbow Dash will use her wings to clear the smoke in case he snores some more.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie will be the distraction in case things spiral.

Applejack will go on the offense in case he  _ does _ try to attack, along with Json and H.H. if their steam blaster works properly. Although, as long as Fluttershy does her thing and wakes him up, they shouldn’t have a real problem.

“So between the three of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?” They gave their signals in agreement. She then started to head in. Json and H.H. were following behind her until they noticed Fluttershy covering her head in the ground.

“Fluttershy?” They went back and tried to get her out, but she wasn’t budging. “Come on!” He tried pushing her forward to get her out. “We. Have. To go! Inside!” Each of the group join in trying to push her inside, but she wouldn’t budge.

“I…I can’t go in the cave.”

“Oh great. She’s scared of  _ caves _ now, too.” Rainbow Dash receives a light jab from H.H. for that.

“I’m not scared of caves. I’m scared of…”

“What’s that, sugarcube?”

“I’m scared of…”

“What?”

“...I’m scared of dragons!” A dragon’s roar went with this internal reveal from Fluttershy: dragons are, so far, the only animals she  _ doesn’t _ like to identify with.

“But Fluttershy,” said Twilight. “You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals.”

“Yes, because they’re not dragons.”

“Oh come on,” said Rainbow Dash, incredulous. “We’ve seen you walked up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing.”

“Yes, because he wasn’t a  _ dragon _ .”

“Spike’s a dragon,” said Pinkie. “You’re not scared of him.”

“Yes, because he's not a  _ huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon _ !”

As the dragon snored, Applejack spoke up, wanting to know something.

“But sugarcube. If you’re so afraid of dragons, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I was afraid to.”

“Aw, come on. All of us are scared of that dragon.”

“I’m not!” Rainbow Dash’s claims aside…

“Well,  _ almost _ all of us, but we’ve got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and Json and show em what you’re made of.”

“I-I...I… I just… can’t.” Fluttershy wasn’t going in, which just disappointed the others.

“Oh, Fluttershy…”

“Hey,” said Json, as H.H. put a hand on Twilight’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’re sure she’ll come around.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“Now come on. The dragon probably doesn’t realize what he is doing and just needs to be talked to.” He gulped a bit, knowing there’s a chance he won’t budge. But the three of them went in, ready to talk to him.

* * *

A large red dragon is seen napping on top of a large pile of gold, jewels, and other shiny treasures.

“Wow,” whispered Twilight. “It’s true. Dragons  _ do _ hoard a lot of treasures.”

“You tell me…remember that I have my steam blaster in case things go south.”

They quietly walk up to the snoring dragon, Json first. H.H. pokes him as Json tries to get him to wake up. After a couple of pokes and quiet whispers, the dragon manages to wake up.

“Phew, you’re awake. Okay, so allow us to introduce ourselves, Mr. Dragon. My name is Json, and this is Twilight Sparkle and-” He yawns a bit, making Json cover his snout a bit. “-and we, along with our friends, are residents here in Equestria. Ponyville to be exact. In fact, this is exactly what we came here to talk about, right?”

“Oh, yes. We have come to ask if you could find another spot to take your nap. See, your snoring is sending out a terrible cloud of smoke, and…and our town would be covered in a dark haze. You understand, don’t you?” The dragon gets up as if he understands, not knowing that he was eying something.

“Oh great! So you’ll find another place to sleep?” Json’s question went unanswered as the dragon reaches into his saddlebag and pulls out his steam blaster, seeing how shiny it is. “Uh, I don’t think you would want to hold it like that. Stuff I make does tend to-” BOOM! “...explode.” Json nervously chuckles as he sees the dragon’s face covered in soot, glaring right at him. Then, he lays back down and snores another cloud of smoke at him and Twilight.

* * *

The two walk out, covered in soot.

“Okay, so I never even got to use it and it still blew up. I don’t think that’s ever happened before, has it H.H.?” He simply shrugs.

“Well, so much for persuasion.” Rainbow Dash is getting a little anxious and feeling like doing things her way. “So now what?” Rarity then steps up, forming an idea of her own.

“Obviously, this situation calls for a little pony charm.” She trots in. “Allow me, girls.” The group couldn’t exactly hear everything that’s going on in there, but judging from a roar and Rarity making a quick dash out and on a rock, they assumed she failed.

“I was  _ this _ close to getting that diamond.”

“You mean getting rid of that  _ dragon _ ?”

“Oh, yeah…sure.”

Everypony hears a horn, looking to see Pinkie Pie…being Pinkie Pie.

“What the-?”

“Darling, you look ridiculous.”

“Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a surefire way to get somepony on your side!” She walks in. “Hi!” The group hears a pop and a roar, accompanied by Pinkie Pie walking out, also failed. “Apparently he doesn’t like laughing...or sharing.”

“All right, that's it. We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does.” She gives a raspberry horn at that. “It’s time to stop wasting time! I’m going in!”

“Rainbow, no!” Twilight’s pleas went unheard as she flew right in. Again, the group can’t see exactly what’s going on in there, but they only heard a buck kick. They all fear what is happening in there...and are promptly bowled over as she crashes out. And then they all see him awake and not happy at whatever happened in his domain. He huffs...and puffs...and BLOWS the ponies onto a rock, dazing them all. What they didn’t know is that behind this rock was a familiar pegasus...and when she looked at how her friends were treated, she was not happy.

“How dare you…” Fluttershy then raised her voice and actually flew right up to the dragon. “ _ How dare you!  _ Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not—I repeat—you do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?” At that point, the dragon can only whimper...and Json couldn’t be prouder. “Well?”

“But that rainbow one kicked me.” Rainbow Dash was obviously proud about that.

“And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures.”

“But 1-”

“Don’t you ‘but I’ me, mister! Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said,  _ what _ do you have to say for yourself?” The dragon is left crying after that, which did leave most of the friends’ manes (aside from Pinkie, obviously) a little damped. Fluttershy then uses her element to console him.

“There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all.” Everypony cheers for Fluttershy when she lands, with Json glomming her a bit.

“You did it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” They all look as the dragon leaves the cave, setting out for a new place to nap.

* * *

Later that day…

* * *

Needless to say, Json and H.H. had a pretty long day. A long trek, a climb up a mountain, a dragon encounter, an invention exploding...though that last one was expected. They decided to head back to their home and just rest, needing to think up something good to introduce at the Gala. Json remembered what Lyra told him and yet, he still feels conflicted. Hopefully, though, he’ll be able to think of SOMETHING unique to show off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: So this chapter is my longest one in this story, if not for the fact that this had all of the Mane Seven together. So this was really more of a filler for the most part, though there are some pieces of continuity here, mainly what Json and H.H. are gonna make for the Gala and another piece involving the Gala in some form. While we don’t know exactly what they’ll be making, we can hope it’ll be good.  
> Also, this is NOT my best chapter admittedly, mainly because of all the paragraphs and reading that you likely had to endure. So sorry for that. Hopefully, the next episode will be a little more fun.  
> Also, the state of the world sucks right now, and that’s partly why I’ve been absent for so long, but I’m trying to pull through. Hopefully all of this can end and the world can go back to normal.  
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	5. They Came From the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Json tries to think of stuff while out and about...and gets an unexpected guest in his home.

It was another lovely day in the town of little ol’ Ponyville. The sun was shining, the birds were flying, and Json and H.H. were stocking back up. Needless to say, that dragon quest was a little tiring for them, if not for them never being outside for that long. They needed to get back to their work and prepare for the Gala…mainly for one little issue…

“Useless, empty brain!” Json was still struggling to think of something good to make, particularly one that wouldn’t explode. Of course, there was that flying pack he invented…but that’s just a prototype. He can’t possibly show it off yet. He needed to do something to help him think and get his mind off of it. He heard that his friends are seeing some stage magician or something, and he didn’t know where they were, so he and H.H. were, for the time being, on their own. H.H. puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but…why does life have to be so difficult sometimes?” It’s times like these that make him wish he wasn’t so shy and socially inept. Even if he IS the Element of Courage, he still has his  _ own _ personal problems and fears that are still there, such as occasional loneliness and whether or not he will ever truly feel unique in this world. However, one thing aside from his friends and H.H. that makes it all worth it is inventing. He loves to spend his days trying to come up with whatever he can, even if they mostly result in blowups. As he decides to go to work on one of his projects, he starts to imagine his passion for invention.

* * *

_ Gear by gear, plate by plate _

_ Screw by screw, wire by wire _

_ I use these for the items _

_ Of which that I require. _

_ To create whatever comes to my mind, _

_ Giving me time for the daily grind… _

_ For you see, everything just fits in place, _

_ Never leaving me in total disgrace! _

_ Everything I work on at my own pace… _

_ And yet, I want to find my place… _

H.H. is helping him even as he sings. He’s well aware of everypony’s habit of breaking into song with no discernable music source, and Json is no exception.

_ Wing and wing, flap and flap, _

_ Bag and bag, clap and clap _

_ Making stuff picks up the slack, _

_ And provides the confidence which I lack. _

_ True, I was never an open stall _

_ But maybe someday grow I shall! _

_ For you see, everything just fits in place, _

_ Never leaving me in total disgrace! _

_ Everything I work on at my own pace… _

_ And yet, I want to find my place… _

* * *

After that brief musical interlude, Json checks the outside sky and from the looks of it, it’s almost time for Celestia to lower the Sun. He remembers to go on a little trot through Ponyville to help clear his mind before she does. He grabs H.H.’s bag and heads out.

* * *

He starts his trot through Ponyville, he couldn’t help but notice Twilight running and looking a little paranoid.

“Hey, Twilight. How-”

“I’m not better than anyone else!  _ You’re _ better than anyone else! Who said anything about being better than anyone else?!” She stands for a moment before dashing off.

“What was that about,” asked Json, to which H.H. gave a shrug. They just decide to keep walking through town until something happens.

* * *

They have walked through town for about 30 minutes and he STILL feels blank over what to make. They then found themselves traveling on the outskirts of the town to see if they could think of anything.

“I really don’t know why it’s so hard to think of something to make all of-” He stops when he hears a chattering noise. He jumps, not knowing where the sound is coming from. “What was that?!” He panics a bit, hoping that whatever made the sound wasn’t angry...or threatening. H.H. points towards a bush that is making a rustling sound. He guides Json towards it, letting him get a little closer. Once the two make their way to the bush, they see...well, they’re not sure. It was a brown-colored creature with a duckbill and beavertail.

“What is it?” Json isn’t really an animal expert, and neither is H.H., so they’re both a little confused. The creature then looks up at them and makes a chattering noise. “That’s an...interesting noise…” The creature then jumps onto his back, startling him. He looks a little startled by something. Json looks around in a quick panic, thinking there was a predator around. The only thing he could see are two colts walking about like they were looking for something.

“Oh,” says Json, relieved. “Hey, don’t worry. It’s just two other ponies.” The only other trouble he could think of is that he doesn’t know entirely what this creature is. But he does know a friend who might…

* * *

Moments later…

* * *

Json, H.H., and the creature begin to see a cottage in the distance that housed Fluttershy. Json and H.H. knew that if anyone would know who this creature is, it’s her. H.H. extends a hand and knocks on her door. It took a while for her to respond, with her opening the door. She peeks from the side, not knowing who to expect until she sees who knocked.

“Oh, hello Json,” she says, her fear not as strong as she sees someone she knows. “I never expect  _ you _ to be here at this hour. ...No offense.”

“None taken. Anyway, I have a quick question and favor. See, I found this creature in the woods just now.” He turns to show the creature on his back. “Would you happen to know what it is?”

“Oh. In fact...I do.” She steps back inside her cottage. “Oh, you can come in if you’d like.”

Everycreature goes in, with Json sitting on the couch, H.H. currently separated and sitting to the side of him, and the creature sitting in front of him. Fluttershy is sitting on the opposite end as a couple of animals run around her home.

“That creature you have with you is called a platypus.”

“A...platypus?”

“Yes. They are semi-aquatic mammals with duck bills and beaver tails.”

“Ooohhh...see, at first I was thinking it could be some kind of experiment that escaped.”

“Oh, no. This is entirely natural. Where did you find him?”

“We found him a little further from here. Somewhere near...I believe the edge of the Everfree Forest.” She noticeably pales.

“T-the Everfree Forest? Why were you two over there?”

“We hit a path block. We were trying to think of inventions to create. We were about to call it a night and go back when we found this platypus.”

“Oh. I see. Wait, this platypus looks young. Did you happen to see their parents?”

“Not from what we can recall.” H.H. shakes his...well front, signifying that he didn’t know either. “This platypus was all alone. With no one around to care for…” Json stops as H.H. taps his leg, giving him an idea. He’ll admit that he’s not great with animals, at least to Fluttershy’s level, but he couldn’t just send it on its way. He had to do something. “Unless  _ we _ could take care of it. At least until his real family comes somewhere.”

“Really?” Fluttershy is a little surprised. “Are you sure you don’t want him to stay here? I can care for him myself until-”

“No, no, no, I insist.” Json felt encouraged to take the little guy in, at least until his real family comes in.

“Oh. O-of course. It’s just...having pets can be a bit...difficult.”

“I’m just going to keep him until his real family comes along. It would be no trouble at all.” Json, at this moment, gets up and prepares to walk out the door, with H.H. carrying the platypus as they exit the cottage.

* * *

Moments later…

* * *

The trio was traveling along the path, a little tired and hoping to get some rest. As they walk towards the town of Ponyville, they begin to hear screaming. It is coming from behind them…and getting louder. Before they know it, they are then shoved by two colts, screaming as they near the town.

“Ugh,” mutters Json as he gets up. “Hey! Weren’t you told that it’s rude to shove ponies like that?!” H.H. shakes his fist at them as the platypus looks backward. He looks terrified and hops on Json’s back. Json’s shocked at him jumping on his back, but when he sees the platypus looking so afraid, he looks back to see why. And then the three see it...the very large thing that made the platypus so afraid…heading right towards them. There is only one thing they can do now…

“RUN!” Json makes a break for it, with H.H. holding on tight to the platypus. They keep dashing for it as the thing nears them, seeing the town of Ponyville in the distance. If they can reach the town at least, they can head for Json’s home until this creature leaves.

Minutes after they started running, they finally reach the town, seeing the same two colts from before talking to a blue mare. Before Json could run up further to his home, he’s suddenly swatted away by the creature, with the three hitting a wall hard. Luckily, the platypus is unharmed, but Json is dazed and H.H. is now malfunctioning, his arms shorting out before retreating into his saddlebag.

“Oh no, not again! Now I gotta work to fix him ag-” He couldn’t even finish his brief stint of annoyance before the creature roars at him. The platypus curls up against him, tears flowing from his eyes leading Json to hold it within his arms and trying to calm him. “Shh, shh, shh.” He keeps shushing as the creature raises its claws, prepared to swipe at him.

* * *

...But after a couple of moments, he opens his eyes. It’s not swiping at them. Instead, his attention seems to be directed at the three ponies he saw before he was smacked. It then made a roar that starts scattering everypony, and attracts only one, with a dragon on her back.

“Twilight…?” He’s still a little dazed from the hit but he manages to get up and follow her to those three ponies, keeping the still-scared platypus steady on his back.

“Json? What are you doing out here?!”

“Well, I  _ was _ trying to find someplace to think…and then suddenly THIS creature comes out of nowhere for some reason! Like,  _ why _ is it even here?!” His cool is noticeably missing as he’s trying to wonder why this creature was here.

“Oh, we bought the Ursa here.” The blue unicorn colt says this so casually like their lives aren’t in any danger.

“Wait...you  _ what _ ?!”

“Don’t worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it.” The orange unicorn colt uses the same tone.

“Okay, someone has to catch me up on what I missed!” The Ursa roars at them. “As soon as  _ someone _ does something. Like, I don’t know, this blue unicorn who these colts claim can vanquish it…” He cowers, as does the platypus on his back.

“I…can’t.” Trixie’s answer catches everypony off-guard.

“What,” exclaims the two unicorn colts, shocked more than the rest of them.

“Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an Ursa Major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better!”

“ _ Made it up?! _ ” The exclamation from the two colts (again) fully put them in panic mode, as is everypony else when the Ursa roars once more. The platypus still cowers on his back as no pony knows what to do…but Twilight, after an audible gulp, does. The unicorn and the Ursa staredown at each other until Twilight starts using magic…

* * *

Json, still in the dark, observes as Twilight, in one sequence of motion, conjures a gust of wind, causing an audible tone to pacify the Ursa, as well as the platypus to his unknowing, causing them both to start to succumb to slumber, then brings a water tower that appears to be filled with milk to the Ursa, lifts the Ursa up into the air, has him suck on the water tower like a pacifier, and smoothly floats him back to whence he came.

Once she finishes, she’s met with universal applause from everypony, including Json, who’s clapping normally as H.H. is still deactive.

“Heavens to Betsy,” says Applejack amazed.

“‘Heavens to Betsy’ is right,” says Json, amazed as he adjusts his glasses. “I mean, considering you’re a personal student of the Princess, we knew you’re magic was impressive, but that was...was…”

“Magi-tacular!” Pinkie Pie finished for him, jumping in the air.

“I’m sorry,” says Twilight, who was ashamed for some reason. “Please, please don’t hate me.”

“Hate you?” Her friends were all confused, especially Json.

“Why, whatever do you mean, darling,” asks Rarity.

“Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” says Rainbow Dash, stopping her there. “Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth.”

“Most unpleasant.”

“All hat and no cattle.” Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash looked at Json for his own input.

“I…literally only been here for, like, what, 3 minutes?”

“Oh,” says Pinkie, preparing to go into motor mouth mode. “Trixie is this super rude pony who shows off her magic and thinks she’s above everypony else, especially because she claimed that she once defeated an Ursa Major. Because of this, Twilight seems to have thought that if she showed off, she would be seen as like Trixie which is, like, super ridiculous considering she’s one of the nicest ponies you could ever meet once you get to know her. But anyway, these two colts here thought if they bring an Ursa Major here, she could vanquish it but you saw how that went. That’s why everypony was running and screaming like-” She demonstrates by running around and screaming, leading Json to hold a hoof to her mouth.

“Oookay, I think I’m caught up...I think.” Json’s still a little confused, but now that he thinks of it, he  _ did _ notice Twilight acting a little panicked earlier today. He decides to step in and provide proper input.

“Listen, I hear a lot of criticism about what I love to do and that I should quit while I’m ahead. You know what I do?”

“What,” asks Twilight.

“Don’t worry about it, and embrace it. Your talents are what make you complete, and your magic  _ is _ your talent. We’re happy to have an incredibly talented unicorn like you as our friend.” Json gives a little hug using his one hoof.

“And after whoopin’ that ursa’s hindquarters,” says Rainbow Dash, cutting in, “we’re even prouder!”

“You are?” All of her friends, except Fluttershy who seems to be absent, nodded. 

“Wow, Twilight,” says Spike, still amazed, “How did you know what to do with that Ursa Major?”

“That's what I was doing when you came looking for me. I was so intrigued by Trixie's bragging that I was compelled to do a little reading up on them.”

“Wait, so it  _ is _ possible to vanquish an ursa major?”

“Oh, that wasn’t an ursa major. That was a baby, an ursa  _ minor _ .”

“ _ That _ was just a  _ baby _ ?” Trixie’s incredulous to find out that her claims have been painted on the wrong creature.

“And it wasn't rampaging. It was just cranky because  _ somepony _ woke it up.” The two colts sink in shame.

“Wait,” says Json, “If that was just a baby…what does a full-grown look like?”

“Trust me,” says Twilight, “you do  _ not _ want to know.”

Trixie regains her cool after that. “Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!” She smoke bombs and runs away as everypony watches.

“Why that little-”

“Just let her go, Rainbow. Maybe someday she’ll learn her lesson.” As Twilight continues, Json yawns, as does the platypus on his back, still asleep. He decides to head off to bed and call it a night, not expecting the long night of being chased by a giant celestial bear.

* * *

Json and the platypus make it back to his home, walking to his bedroom. He places the platypus on a bunch of newspapers.

“Sorry that it’s not comfier, but it’s the best I can do…” Json whispers as he himself prepares to go to bed, lifting H.H. up off his back and placing him by his side on the bed. “And I’ll get you fixed first thing tomorrow…” These were his last words before he drifts off into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Crazy how a total lack of confidence in one’s self can throw off a whole schedule, huh? Anyway, I finally decided to finish this chapter. So I didn’t want to directly put him into Boast Busters, but more have him doing something during the events while the whole Trxie plot was going on. I think I did a somewhat good job…hopefully.  
> In general, I’m hoping to get back into the groove of this considering I’ve been a little out of commission for a while aside from my Big Hero 6 + Toontown crossover I’m doing.  
> But anyway, I hope you like this chapter!  
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!

**Author's Note:**

> AU: So…I guess you can say I became a brony recently. As in two months ago. I just got the idea to introduce a new Jordan James, but not in the way you thought. For instance, keeping the tradition of naming ponies by their talents, this one isn’t named the same. His name is actually Json. His special talent is inventing, making his character a bumbling inventor type: he’s pretty intelligent, but his inventions don’t seem to work all the time or get a lot of attention…especially considering the TYPE of inventions he makes.
> 
> So one thing that I wanted to do is try to keep the series from Json’s point-of-view unless situations call for otherwise. Like for instance, I kept him meeting Twilight here, but not the other ponies.
> 
> Another thing: I’m actually very nervous about doing a fanfiction on this series considering how sacred everyone makes it. Even with the help of someone who has experience with this sort of thing, I still feel a little nervous about branching out here. However, I am drawing lines as to how the series will go along, so I know that it will be worth it in the end.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


End file.
